The present invention relates to a distributor for sequentially discharging objects, especially mines, from aircraft and landcraft means, especially helicopters.
Distributors of this type are already known for a distributing or so-called "sowing" operation. They are generally formed as large boxes containing a plurality of vertical compartments, each closed at the bottom by a tilting shutter and each housing the objects to be sown which, on opening of the bottom shutter, are discharged from the distributor by their own weight. Box distributors of this type are usually hung underneath a helicopter, which carries the same over the spot where the objects have to be sown, whereupon the sequential opening of all the bottom shutters is effected.
These box distributors, though perfectly functional, are however quite heavy and bulky and this determines certain restrictions in use. When having to carry out a vast sowing operation, a plurality of distributing boxes is conveyed near the sowing field by means of huge trucks. Here the vertical compartments are filled with the objects to be sown, for instance mines, and the boxes are then lifted with a helicopter--or with some other special transport means--and conveyed over the chosen spot where sowing is carried out.
This procedure is however subject to restrictions, on the one hand because the huge trucks cannot reach any place, but only those which can be reached through roads, and on the other hand because it is a rather slow procedure, owing to the slow movements of the trucks.
On the other hand, it is unthinkable that such boxes may be transported over long distances, hanging from a helicopter, since this would involve high costs as well as higher risks. Furthermore, such a weight, hanging under a helicopter, would considerably reduce its speed, whereby there would scarcely be any saving of time.